Against Her Skin
by The Silver Lark
Summary: The long awaited one shot for 'House On A Hill' I promised and I deliver. Its not what I usually write so forgive the clumsiness. Just after the events of 'House On a Hill'. Not necessary to read them first, really.


_JK Rowling owns Harry Potter._

_The long awaited one shot, which I have promised and denied again and again here at last. I hope I have done it justice. The extra chapter to 'House on a Hill'. I love you all, please read and review-Lark_

It just didn't seem right or real, like looking at life through a pensieve, you could see it all unfolding but it just didn't seem tangible. To be walking down the street without fear of persecution, to have your wand tucked beneath your cloak, not constantly and the ready. To be able to smile and laugh in the face of the new day to come. Somehow she had managed to survive the war, without attending Harry or Ron's funeral. Instead she had come out of it safe, and in love.

Arms wrapper around Hermione from behind and the delicate scent of vanilla and musk wrapped her in a warm familiar blanket of love and safety. "Are you ready to go, 'ermione?" Fleur purred, trailed her hand down Hermione's arm, taking her hand and pulling her away from the curb they had been standing on. Fleur had kidnapped her early that morning and taken her away from the city to a dappled countryside where the air was fresh and the town quaint and cheerful.

"Go where," Hermione smiled, enjoying the surprise despite herself, she couldn't feel threatened with Fleur. The veela lead her through the outskirts of the town and along a country road, at a seemingly random point Fleur stepped off the road and into the trees. "Fleur," Hermione giggled, "You could have warned me there was hiking."

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Fleur teased swinging her round and placing a kiss on her lips. Her touch lingered and Hermione savoured the feel of Fleur's smooth skin against her own, memorising her scent, the feel of her lips, her tongue, her taste.

The trees thinned to an orchard, lined with apple and orange trees, grape vines climbing tresses in the distance. The scent of citrus hung in the air and Hermione breathed in the heady scent. "I think this is someone's property Fleur," Hermione sighed.

"Oui," The veela winked slyly, and continued walking, pulling off her cravat.

"Close your eyes."

Hermione complied and allowed Fleur to tie the makeshift blindfold over her eyes. She shivered as Fleur lowered her hands to her waist and pressed herself into Hermione's back. "It's not much further," She promised, her voice husky and full of a dark kind of temptation. Hermione felt her pulse quicken as Fleur began to lead her, her feet sensed an incline and her confusion grew.

Fleur stopped her where the ground levelled and wrapped the younger witch close in her arms. "Welcome home, mon amour," She whispered, pulling off the blindfold off. Hermione gaped, the house, a cottage really, was gorgeous, the walls were decorated with ivy and moss, and a lattice hung over a balcony with roses and lily's climbing the supports. "Fleur," Hermione breathed.

"I love you," Fleur told her sincerely, gripping the side of the young girls face, "And I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with you."

"This… this is ours?" Hermione whispered.

"I knew you loved France and I longed for home. I want it to be our home, mon amour," Fleur promised, "Please say you'll have me."

"Fleur," Hermione beamed, wrapping the veela in a tight embrace, "I couldn't be with any one else."

Fleur lead her inside, light pervaded all the rooms and the whole cottage glowed with a kind of natural magic that Hermione could never achieve. The second half of the cottage was a combined living room, the wicker bed decorated white with fine silk hangings. "A gift, from Grandmere," Fleur chuckled.

"It's perfect," Hermione gaped, "Fleur, thank you."

"I'll always be here, 'ermione, always," Fleur promised, settling the younger girl in her arms.

Hermione reached up her hands around Fleur's neck and pulled the Veela closer, catching Fleur's lips with an unusual intensity. Fleur responded in kind, pulling the younger witch closer so they were flat against each other. Fleur spun Hermione and lowered her onto the bed, the silk glowing brighter with their presence.

Fleur's hands were confident, practiced as she traced the curve of Hermione's arms making the skin tingle and hair rise. Her hand crept under Hermione's shirt and she quickly pulled it over the girls head as Hermione unbuttoned Fleur's shirt, revealing a lacy red bra skimpy enough to make a Victoria's secret model blush. "F-fleur," Hermione stammered.

"Now is not the time to be shy," Fleur smirked, her hand skilfully unclipping the younger girls bra. Lowering herself against Hermione she placed her lips on the young witch's jugular and teased it lightly, teeth playfully biting the sensitive skin.

"Fleur," Hermione murmured as she felt Fleur's manicured nails against her breast, gasping audibly as they found their mark. "Relax amour, you're in good hands," Fleur laughed, teasing Hermione's ear with her tongue. Hermione released a small moan, reaching her hands up and unclasping Fleur's bra, not that it did much in the first place.

"Fleur," Hermione gasped as the older witch slid down her body, trailing hot kisses that left Hermione's skin tingling like tiny pleasant burns. Fleur's warm breath puffed against untouched skin as she slid Hermione's loose pants off, offering the flushed girl a sly smile. Fleur slowly undid her jeans and slid them off with deliberate finesse, leaving Hermione a blushing mess. "Mon amour," Fleur chuckled, laying herself atop the girl, their skin ablaze as one, "You really well have to get used to me."

"I don't think I can," Hermione blushed as Fleur's hand began to sink lower than her stomach. "Then I will get very very used to you?" Fleur vowed. Her hands found the mark and Hermione cried out as Fleur tweaked her clitoris and Hermione felt a build up of tension foreign to her. Fleur's lips swallowed her moans and the French woman's skin practically glowed as she rubbed steady circles around the nerve.

"It is polite," Fleur hissed, her voice strained and the scent of her thrall increasing by the second, "To return the favour."

Fleur guided Hermione's hand down her flat stomach, Hermione blushed as she encountered foreign skin, but mimicked Fleur's move none the less and was rewarded with a throaty moan as Fleur's lips descended on her neck. The French woman's teeth leaving their mark, claiming her, marking her, mine.

Fleur's hands drifted ever lower until they were circling Hermione's entrance and Fleur once again raised her lips to Hermione's ear. "Relax mon amour," She chuckled, a different chuckle to what Hermione normally heard, it set the throbbing in her body to double time, "and hold on for the ride."

Fleur pushed two fingers through and Hermione cried out in pain and pleasure as Fleur continued her miracle ministrations. Hermione bucked her hips as an unrestrained moan escaped her lips as the pressure built. Fleur too was red as Hermione continued to tease her and she rocked harder against the girls' hand.

Orgasm took Hermione with a vengeance and her body shook and grew hot and cold at once and a drawn out mew issued from her lips as she arched against Fleur, who released herself moments later to finish panting against Hermione's neck.

"Better then I ever dreamed," Fleur hummed contentedly.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, blushing fiercely.

Fleur tucked Hermione under her chin and pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her skin against Hermione's. "I love you," Hermione murmured.

"I love you to, mon amour," Fleur chuckled huskily.

"I could stay like this forever," Hermione sighed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say forever," Fleur smirked, as her lips descended once more on the young witch's. She was a veela and veela were never satisfied after one round. Though just to be with Hermione, their skin touching so fully was almost enough, almost.

_There you have it, in all its terrible cheesy glory. You begged me and I gave in. Thank or blame Amaranta316. Thus my tale of Fleur and Hermione is finally and totally complete. Please review. _


End file.
